Hiding From Life
by RozaIvashkov1452
Summary: Sequel to Graduation. Rose and Dimitri are back at St. Vlads working. They're married and everythings fine until someone is dream walking into Roses mind. RoseXDimitri LissaXChristian Read and Review! T for Language.
1. Prologue

**So welcome back. This is my new story, the sequel to ****Graduation****. This will follow the creepy spirit dream Rose had in the epilogue of the last story. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I would like to congratulate everybody for pulling in a wonderful 38 reviews.**

**I would also like to thank my Beta, **Marauder Nightshadow,** who helped with the last few chapters of said last story. She will also be helping with this one too.**

**BTW's if you read the epilogue to the last story and don't want to read it again, skip this one and go to the next chapter. Okay, I'm going to let ya'll go now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA series that belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead, I do however, own this plot line and all the things that came from my mind.**

Rose Pov

I woke up in my new room at St. Vlads. It was four in the morning but I had an early shift today. It was the middle of July so the weather wasn't too bad. In the fall I would be teaching a defense class for the freshman. This was going to interesting seeing as I'm revered as a legend here. Some of the stories about me that I've heard are quite hilarious. Two girls were talking and one said that I had slain thirty strigoi by myself. This was a little exaggerated, it was twenty and I had had help from Dimitri and Eddie. The students that stayed during the summer were always d'hampirs whose parents were either dead or were guardians. I had to feel a little sad that there were more like me.

I got up and got dressed. At the academy I had never noticed that the guardians who worked early in the morning and got off just as we were going to class got to wear whatever they wanted to work. My clothes today where a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue V-neck t-shirt. Dimitri had the same shift as me today so after work we would spend some time together. I walked into the Guardian Building and checked in with Alberta.

When we first arrived she was surprised but was happy to see us. She figured that the rumors she heard about me were true and didn't ask questions about my sanctioned position as Lissa's guardian.

Speaking of Lissa, she was visiting tomorrow. As queen she could only visit once and a while. She was bringing Christian and Adrian with her. I would be looking forward to the later. When I was turned back Adrian healed me and gave me council, saying that he understood the depression and that just putting on a happy face would solve nothing. Even though Lissa could read my mind and emotions, she didn't always understand how it felt being a Strigoi.

…..

I got off of work and went to meet Dimitri in our room. (Yes we had our own room, we were recently married and they agreed we deserved a room together.)He told me that I would make it there before him, but when I opened the door there were flowered rose petals all over the floor and bed. Vanilla candles were lit and surrounded the bed. I went into the bathroom and there were rose petals and bubbles in the bath. I walked back out and saw someone had entered the room, but it wasn't Dimitri. The man was shorter than him and had shorter hair. He was defiantly d'hampir. All he was wearing were boxers as he lay on the bed. I grabbed my silver stake, he may not be Strigoi but it would still hurt if I stabbed him. I walked out and someone grabbed me. I tried to get out of his grip, but three more people came out. The guy on the bed got up as the other four got a better hold on me. "Rose Hathaway, I finally get to meet you." He looked to the others, "Tie her down to the bed." My face hardened. I knew what was going to happen. "You see Rose, I have watched you from a far for many years. I have watched you grow up, mature and make wrong choices. I'm here to rectify them right now. We have your so called love captive somewhere hidden, and your phone has been turned off. Everyone thinks you are having a romantic evening with him so you will not be missed." He stood up and walked over to me. I finally got to look at him and he was not d'hampir, just built like one. He was moroi, and if he wasn't about to rape me I would have thought he was hot, and familiar.

I cried out, "Who are you, why can't everybody just leave me and Dimitri alone?" This was a lot of pent up anger. Adrian hadn't been talking to me lately, he was a little upset since the wedding, not that I could really blame him. That's when it clicked; this guy didn't look like Adrian, but moved like him and talked like him. This guy was a spirit user, and I know why this felt weird, even for the predicament I was in. It was a spirit induced dream. He smiled at my conclusion.

"Yes Rose, I am a spirit user, and you are in a dream with me. Though why you cannot figure out who I am is beyond me. You have known me all your life." I had no idea who he was. I had never seen him before. "Rose, it's me, Andre." My mind was blown and I could feel myself waking up. He called for me to come back, but it was no use. I woke up screaming in Adrian's arms.

Where was Dimitri, why was Adrian here, how is Andre visiting me in my dreams? All these questions were beyond my minds capacitation at the moment so I did what any normal person would do. I passed out.

**Don't hate me! Just read the next chapter.**


	2. Where's he at?

**I would like to thank my Beta, **Marauder Nightshadow,** who helped with the last few chapters of said last story. She will also be helping with this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I can't really think of anything imaginative for a disclaimer this chapter. I'll go generic. I do not own Vampire Academy, sadly though it belongs to Richelle Mead. I do on the other hand own my thoughts, ideas, and plot line of this fan fiction.**

Rose Pov

I woke up and looked around me and took in everything. Adrian was still holding me with a scared look. Lissa was staring at me with confusion; she had seen everything in my dream_. Rose, it can't be, he… he was dead. I promise you, I thought he was dead._ I had no doubts she thought he was dead. I looked around to everybody, and still couldn't find Dimitri. "Where is he?" The question was obvious and everybody knew who I was talking about. I looked at their pained expressions, knowing nobody wanted to tell me, fearing my reaction. "Please, tell me. Tell me that he hasn't been taken." Nobody would meet my eyes. I would have cried out, but knew that it would show weakness, and I wanted to be strong for Dimitri.  
>It was Adrian who spoke first.<p>

"Rose," he never called me Rose. "The guardians who were with him on his shift were attacked and don't know what happened. They just don't remember. Lissa and I checked and they were heavily compelled to forget what they saw." I knew what he meant by that. A spirit user was behind this, someone that I had known most of my life. Andre Dragomir. Lissa's older brother who we thought had died in the car crash that had killed the rest of their family and me. Rose what does this mean? Who could have saved him? When I was Strigoi, Victor Dashkov had mentioned that he had a brother who had made a strigoi turn to d'hampir. Knowing that it takes a spirit user to do this I put two and two together. Lissa read my thoughts. _Do you really think that Victor had anything to do with this? That he had been planning things even before I specialized?_

_I don't know Liss. I just have to think for a bit, kay? I'm going to block you out though._ I felt a mental nod. I looked around me and saw mostly confused looks. Not many knew about our newly strengthened bond. Adrian was the first to speak, "Hey, Earth to the telepathy girls, can we have an out loud talk?" He was just trying to lighten the mood, the auras were probably getting to him, but it caused me to cry. I don't know who it was, but somebody walked me to my room. They laid me on the bed, and left the room. I could hear people outside the door. They were making sure that nobody attacked me. It was a sweet gesture, but I knew that if Andre really wanted to get to me, he would get through or meet me in my dreams. Dreams! That was it. I would get Adrian to dream walk with Dimitri to see where he was. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door. I hoped that Adrian could take more than one person with him, Robert and Victor frequeted my dreams lately but that didnt mean that Adrian could do it too. Spirit was different for everyone of its users. I knocked on Adrian's door hoping he was there, and thankfully he was. To my surprise so was Lissa. They had been talking and I had interrupted something. "Hey Little D'hampir, come in." He had a genuine smile on his face so I knew it was okay. Lissa seemed pleased to see me too, and then I realized that I had a huge grin on my face. "Strangely enough, we were just talking about you." 

"Good, because I had a question for you Adrian." He and Lissa cocked their heads to the side.

"Can you take more than just you into dreams?" He thought about this. 

"Well I've never done it before but I'm assuming that I can." He looked to the bottle of vodka in his hand and said, "Guess I can't drink this for a while to build up strength." I laughed and hugged him. 

I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Thank you Adrian. You don't know how much this means to me." and I kissed his cheek. He mumbled something back along the lines of yeah, yeah.  
>Lissa finally spoke up, "Per chance, what if I helped with the process? With two spirit users it shouldn't be too hard now should it?" She smiled but gave a look of mock hurt that I hadn't asked her. You know why I didnt ask you, you don't need to deal with the darkness that would come with it seeing as you're now Queen Lissa. <p>

So it's okay for Adrian to have to deal with the darkness? She meant it was a joke but I now felt bad. Oh well. Adrian broke in again, "Hey, um my I know whom we are dreaming about later on?" He already knew but wanted to hear my answer. 

"Adrian, I want to see Dimitri." He nodded and smiled a small sad smile. He was still hurt from the wedding. At the reception he had drank most of the wine. Dimitri and I didnt even get a whole bottle to ourselves. Every time we would open one, pour two glasses, put the bottle down, and go to grab it again, Adrian had taken the bottle once again. He ended up going home that night with no shoes and no jacket. We never did find that jacket... 

"Well, I'm going to have to go by myself a couple of times to figure out his sleeping patterns so we have a better chance of getting to him on que." I hugged him again. 

"You're the best male spirit using moroi I know." 

He laughed and asked, "Do you know many male spirit using moroi?" I thought a bout it and counted them off on my fingers. 

"Robert Doru, You, St. Vladimir himself, and apparently Andre." Lissa froze at the name. Wow, that made seven spirit users. I could remember back when we thought Lissa was the only one. I used to wish that we could go back to those times, but then I wouldn't be married, and Lissa would still be fighting the craziness. Now we had it mostly under control. I took the darkness from her once or twice a month. It depended on how much magic she'd been using or how much stress was in her life. Speaking of stress, "Lissa where's Christian, and also, why are you guys here so early?" She looked to Adrian. 

"Rose, you were in a coma for three days before you woke up screaming in Adrians arms and passed out again." Great, that's just great. Man my life sucks some major butt.

Dimitri POV

I woke up in a dark room. I wasn't chained up so I felt my head and body for any wounds or bumps. There were none, so I had to assume that I was knocked out without force. This brought my hopes down. There were some serious compulsion users around me and I was all by myself.  
>After my eyes adjusted I realized there was a door to my left because there was a light coming through. Strangely enough when I realized this the door opened. The bright light made me squint, but my d'hampir eyes fixed themselves fast. A moroi and three d'hampirs walked in. I had no idea who they were. The moroi spoke, "Hello Belikov. I know you don't know who I am, but I know you. You are a child molester, who has attacked the love of my life." My confusion must have shown on my face, even with my guardian mask on. "Belikov, tsk tsk, and I thought you were smart. I'm talking about Rosemarie. You and that Ivashkov guy, it disgusts me that you two have to gang up on her. Can't either of you get lovers your own age?" This guy was now, not only talking bad about me, I could get over that, but now it sounded like he had captured Ivashkov too. I had to get out of here to save a moroi, not just because it has been ingrained in me, but because sadly, Adrian means something to Roza. "No, Ivashkov is not here, yet. Soon he and Rose will be here to join you and me." My temper broke out. <p>

"Who the hell are you?" I was disappointed in myself; I should never talk to a moroi like that no matter who they are. Unfortunately the svoloch ((This is a Russian word.)) smiled. 

"I am one of the last Dragomirs. I am Vasilisa's brother, Andre Dragomir." My mind was blown, "And now, I have what I've wanted for years, Rose Hathaway is to be my bride, and her two captors are to be killed for entertainment at our wedding." I made sure my guardian mask was up before I started to think to myself. I might be able to get my self out, with out having to take care of a moroi. My chances went up a little bit. I also realized that Rose is surrounded by guardians, she will be fine. They won't be able to get to her. I smiled and Andre's smile faltered. 

"See, that would normally work, but Rose is tough. Your, for lack of a better word, henchmen wont be able to even touch her." He smiled again and my temper boiled but I held my tongue. 

"Belikov, Belikov," He shook his head, "Rose will come to me willingly. We already have dreams together. For now she thinks she loves you, but come time and she will come to her senses, realize she loves me and always has." I realized something, Rose may be married to me, and if she didnt love me anymore I would let her go, but I could tell she didnt love this man. He was just crazy and delusional. As a person who had been brought up to think the best of everybody this wasn't something to take lightly. Apparently I said this out loud and it earned a kick to the head hard enough for my vision to be dotted with dots and finally be consumed entirely by the blackness.

**How do you guys feel about the new story? Review please; I want ten for this chapter. Please please tell me what you think.**


	3. Spirit Dream

**Okay, I know I said it would be a fast update, and I really meant it. Sadly though, I didn't like the first version, the second one was okay, and now here is this one. I love the reviews I got from all of you, they were really kind, and if there is any more confusion, don't be afraid to ask.**

**I'd like to thank my beta **Marauder Nightshadow. **Without them, this chapter would have taken muuuuuuch longer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Adrian… will you do the disclaimer like in my other story?**

**Adrian: Why should I?**

**Me: I gave you an electric cigarette. **

**Adrian: *sighs* Fine, we and the places that I have been are not owned by my gift giver, but sadly by a red head by the name of Richelle Mead. I plan to have this fixed very soon. I want to be owned by no one except for me!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

Rose Pov

I watched as Adrian fell asleep. I wanted to be here when he was done. He had explained to me that Dream Walking didn't require him to "sleep" or "dream" per se. He had to meditate deeply, and then he had to focus on the person he wanted to "walk" to. It looked like sleeping to me, so I ignored what he said about that. Adrian's breathing became regular and his eyes twitched underneath his eyelids. I took that as a good sign. I was about to get up to go check on Lissa's Dream Walking when I was sucked into blackness.

I opened my eyes to see Adrian and Lissa celebrating. They hadn't informed me that they were going to try and pull me in this time. I was a little upset that they just decided to pull me in. They both high fived each other then looked at me with big smiles. I spoke, "Okay, so now we know he doesn't have to be sleeping to have a Spirit Dream." This is what happened to me when Andre visited me and abducted Dimitri. I really was going to work when Andre pulled me in. He must be more experienced in this which is why I didn't black out. They nodded, "So can we pull Dimitri in here right now?"

Lissa answered, "Yeah, but you have to give us a little bit." I nodded and they both started to meditate. It was only five minutes, but because I was anxious to see Dimitri it felt like hours. At first nothing happened, but eventually in front of me there was a shimmering and two figures appeared. I was really confused now. Weren't they only pulling Dimitri? Unless… my question was answered when the figures materialized. At the sight of the first one my heart soared. Dimitri looked just like usual except that he had a bruise on his right eye. The second figure scared me and Lissa almost passed out from shock. She had feelings of confusion, betrayal, and that finally a piece of her has returned. It was her older brother Andre. We were all excited that they had pulled people into dreams, but confused as to why Andre was there too. I was the first to break out of the trance and I ran to Dimitri. When I reached him, he smiled and I hugged him tightly. As soon as I embraced him he yelled out in pain. I looked down to where I had touched him and his skin was burned in the shape of my body.

Lissa and Adrian ran over to see if they could heal him. When Adrian tried I knew it was a lost cause because he was a total fail when it came healing things like burns or anything big. What really threw me off was that Lissa couldn't heal him. I mean she brought me back from the dead, what was a little burn?

At the sight of my expression, Andre gave a deep laugh. I looked at him with pure loathing. "Little sister, you cannot heal him. I have a web around him, so only I can heal him or cause the pain. Right then I chose that whenever or wherever Rose touched him I would make his skin burn." He laughed again.

Lissa looked at Andre, "Why? Why are you doing this Andre? You didn't used to be this way. What happened to make you so cruel?"

He laughed! "Oh little sister, dear sweet Lissa. I am not being anymore strange or cruel as I was before this miraculous change. In fact I'm being quite kind. Belikov and Ivashkov deserve much, much worse." His voice hardened at the last part. "They have forced my Rose to be violated in her dreams and waking hours." He looked to me with adoration. Normally I would have been flattered, but the way Andre looked at me was just creepy. He held out a hand, and when I didn't take it like he had planned, he pulled it back and said, "Rose, you're to be my wife," He said it like there was no doubt in his mind, "and as my bride you will stand by my side and hold my hand when I offer it to you. Do you understand me?" His tone scared me. My hand trembled as I went to grab his. Most would think I was scared for myself. That's what is wrong though, I was fearful for Dimitri's health, life even. I took his hand to make sure he didn't take his rage out on anyone.

Lissa knowing my thoughts was just scared for me, but Dimitri and Adrian looked mortified. I looked over to Dimitri, hoping he could read what my eyes were trying to convey, that I loved him and I was trying to save everybody here from a crazy guy's madness. I knew this was a spirit dream, but I didn't know the consequences of everything that happens in here. I stood next to Andre and he smiled. _Rose, why don't we just get out of this dream?_

_ Because, Liss, I'm afraid Andre will hurt Dimitri if we do._ She mentally nodded, but I could tell she didn't like the idea of staying here. With her not planning on taking us out of here, I decided to see if I could get everybody out safely. I made my voice sickly sweet. "Andre," He looked to me with a smile on his face, "If I married you, would you leave everyone else alone? Forever?" He thought about this for a little while.

When he had found his answer he turned back to me. "Rose, my sweet, I will do whatever you need, but I would like to keep in contact with my sister." I sent Lissa a message, _Just tell him yes, otherwise my plan won't work. _She started to try and change my mind,_ No don't give me that worried speech, I'll be fine._ Andre looked to Lissa expectantly. She gave me a nervous look and nodded her head. Andre jumped for joy. He bent down on one knee and took my hand, "Rose, will you marry me?" Knowing he would accept no other answer I nodded. A tear escaped when this happened.

"NO!" Dimitri and Adrian both screamed out. _Lissa stop them before Andre gets upset._ Too late. Andre looked to Dimitri and concentrated. My Russian lover screamed out in pain. It brought me to my knees to see this. I couldn't let this go on. Soon Andre would turn to Adrian and try this. I may not love Adrian the same way, but he can't handle pain like Dimitri.

I tried to get his attention. "Andre, Andre!" He looked to me, still causing Dimitri pain. "Where are we to meet? We can't very well get married in a dream. I need to know so you can give Lissa and Adrian Dimitri, and you and I can go away." His mood lifted while he thought about this. Dimitri's screams of pain receded to nothing. I have to wonder if Andre's as unstable as Lissa was before I started sucking out the darkness. His moods jumped around just as hers did when we first figured out what was wrong.

He finally answered my question. "We shall meet five miles west of St. Vlads tomorrow at noon. You can only bring Lissa and the other pedophile though sugar. I trust you, but if the guardians were to come along they would arrest me." I nodded but Lissa spoke up.

"Andre, I have to bring guardians with me, and so does Adrian, we're both royal moroi."

"Then I guess you need to come up with a better plan or just not come sister."

I heard Dimitri say something along the lines of 'wouldn't it be a shame if you got arrested.' I was surprised Dimitri let Andre get the best of him. The sarcasm was so thick that even Andre had to of heard him, which he did. Andre turned to him and Dimitri screamed out in pain. His skin burned again but nobody touched him. Andre was more powerful than I originally thought. I almost cried out with Dimitri, but knew the only way to stop it sooner was to play along with Andre. I pulled him into a kiss and the screaming stopped. Andre deepened it, and only pulled back when he needed air. I could see Adrian, Lissa, and Dimitri out of the corner of my eye. They all had their mouths opened. Andre stayed oblivious.

"Rose, that reminds me of that night that we fell in love." My face remained blank, as I had no clue what he was talking about. Seeing my confusion he said, "Remember the night before we both died?" Sadly I did.

((Flashback))

I was sitting in Andre's lap. We were at a royal party and spin the bottle broke out. When I spun it landed on Andre. Being both drunk and not being ones to back down from these things we kissed. It wasn't amazing but it was nice. The whole room started saying things like get a room, and we did so. He picked me up and took me to his room. He laid me on the bed and we resumed where we were. It picked up faster and soon his hands started to move up my shirt. His finger traced my bra line and I moaned. He took that as permission to remove my shirt. I thought that he deserved to lose his shirt too and I lifted it over his head. I rolled him so that I was on top and I traced his abs. I laid a trail of kisses from his lips to the hem line of his pants. I un-did the button and pulled them down, and went back to his lips.

By now his hand was moving to the bedside table looking for a condom. I broke away and said, "Andre, we're not having sex." He shrugged and slid his hand up my skirt. I moaned.

His lips moved to my neck and he said, "I love you Rose." Again we were both drunk so I didn't really think anything about it.

"I love you too Andre."

((Done))

I wish now that I hadn't said that. I started to say that it was a drunken one night stand when two new figures started to come in to focus. I didn't get to see who they were as I was being thrust back into the real world. I sent one last loving look to Dimitri and heard Andre's words, "Good bye my sweet. I will see you tomorrow and we will be married."

I opened my eyes to see Adrian and Lissa leaning over me. They both looked worried. I started to cry and Lissa pulled me into her arms for a hug. Adrian started to explain, "Rose I'm sorry, there was too much spirit coming in with the two new figures. They would have kept us in there forever, I could feel their thoughts." I nodded and tried to smile at him but failed. Adrian knowing I was physically fine left to go find solace in the form of a bottle. When I had finally cried myself out and she took me to my room. She too had heard the last words said to me by Andre and helped me to pack. I also packed a bunch of food for Dimitri when we get to him.

I was worried about the events to happen, but to alleviate some of the worry I made Liss promise me that she would stay behind with Adrian. This was for two reasons, 1.) I didn't want her in trouble, and 2.) So she could keep an eye on Adrian so he didn't go into a drunken stupor causing his liver fail.

After Lissa left I laid in my bed thinking about tomorrow. I would be getting married to my best friend's insane brother, and saving my love, my anchor, my husband, Dimitri Belikov.

**Wow 2,020 words without my ramblings…. I'm proud of myself.**

**So… how did you guys like it? It took me three times, and I was hoping that the third time would be the charm. Please tell me, you know you want to. I know you're sad because you have no way to, but ah! I can fix ze problem. See that button down there? If you click on it a magical box pops up. When it does write how you felt about the chapter, what you want to happen, and any other suggestions you can think of. Then press the button that says 'Submit Feedback/Review.' If you do all of this then all of your wildest dreams will come true, except getting either Dimitri or Adrian… I'm selfish and they're mine!**


	4. Dream Visitors

**First I would like to apologize for the late update. I've had this written, but I just couldn't get on to a computer that my jump drive would work on (mine doesn't have word yet). On top of that, I had a bad case of writers block. I know how this is going to end, getting there though is a bit fuzzy. Otherwise, here it is. **

**I would like to thank my BETA: Marauder Nightshadow. They helped with my writers block, with out them this would have taken a lot longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, sadly that belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Adrian: For now! My Plan is almost ready!**

**Me:*Rolls Eyes* But I do own the plot line.**

Dimitri POV

Rose and the other's shapes dissolved fully before the two new ones formed. They stepped into the brighter part of the dream and my eyes widened, the only clue to my surprise.

Victor Dashkov walked next to another man whom I had never met. I looked next to me and saw that Andre was happy. _'Maybe that will keep him from attacking me for a bit.'_ "Uncle Victor! You came! I know you said you would, but I thought you and Uncle Robert"_ 'So the new man is related to Victor. They don't look like complete brothers though.'_ "Would be too busy…" Andre was rambling now, "Guess what! I did as you said and got the Russian away from Rose. She agreed to marry me too!" My heart sunk. Rose had only done this to save me. Andre never planned on letting me go though. He wanted me dead.

"Good job Andre. I'm proud." Andre beamed at that last one. Victor turned and seeing me he smiled. "Hello Belikov. Fancy meeting you here." I kept my guardian mask in place. I was not going to give this guy the satisfaction of seeing my emotions. "Not talking to somebody when they speak to you is rude." By now Rose would have either spat on his feet or screamed out a string of colorful threats. That was what I loved about her, but it would get me killed here. Victor was still smiling. "Oh well, be that way, we'll just continue our conversation here." Andre was upset that I hadn't talked to Victor.

He walked over to me and my arms started to burn. Robert looked to Andre curiously. "Andre, where did you learn to do that?"

"Uncle Robert, I learned that earlier today. He had insulted me in front of my fiancée." That was what it took for me to lose it.

"She is not your fiancée. We are married. The only reason she agreed was to save me and her friends. You can kill me fine, I don't really care. But leave her alone!" As each word came out my arms got hotter and Andre got angrier. Victor was smiling. That just made me want to get up and strangle him.

Rose really was rubbing off on me. Victor of course noticed this and brought it up, "So instead of you taming your little cub Belikov, she made you wild. Hmm, very interesting. As to you being married, that can be fixed. If you were to accidently die or some papers were signed, you wouldn't be married anymore."

A very Rose-Like comment came out before I could stop myself. "Screw you Dashkov. If you really want to know the truth, you set us up. Remember the lust charm?"

Andre's face took on one of denial. "You shut up. My Uncle would never do that. He cares too much for Rose and Lissa to put one of them with a pedophile like you."

I felt bad for him. He was as fragile as a child. "Andre, he's using you. He doesn't really care what happens to you. He just wants me, Adrian, and Rose out of the way so he can get Lissa to heal him for the rest of his life."

"Actually Belikov no. Yes I want you all out of the way so I can get to Lissa, but not for the reasons you think. I'd tell you what those are but in case you escape I can't."

"Uncle I would never let him escape." Andre looked a little sad.

"I know that you wouldn't want to. But he can be very violent. He would overtake you." Andre nodded and stepped back.

"Fine I'll just find a way to get word to the princess." Victor smiled and called for his brother to come over. He leaned over and whispered something in Robert's ear.

"You won't be able to remember anything from tonight. Robert's going to wipe your memory." In a lower voice so Andre couldn't hear he said, "And also Robert wipe Andre's memory back to the point where we had just came into the dream." Robert walked over to me and I blacked out.

**Sorry I know it's kind of lame, but I figured that we needed to see who came in just as the others were leaving. Review please! **


	5. Update and Sincere Apologies

**Dear beloved readers,**

**I got horribly horribly distracted by life... I am thouroghly and deeply sorry. Please forgive me. Also I have realized that all of my writing needs a TON of revision. I must have been on something when I wrote some of it, which would explain a lot of your confusion. A lot of the time when I'm writing my mind works a whole lot faster than I can type/write. I apologize for that, and I plan to re-write all of my stories, and hopefully you can all go and re-read them, not only for my benefit as a writer, but so you can get more out of the stories themselves. I know I'm asking a lot of you guys since I haven't posted really anything in over a year, but it would mean a lot to me if you gave my work a look over once I've revised it. One of my other stories **St. Vladimir's IM **has been revised and actually taking a some what different route than before. In the mean time I'm going to work on them in this order:**

**St. Vladimir's IM**

**Moonphase (not an actual fan fic... but one of my stories all the same)**

**Graduation (Just so I can make sure I know where I'm going with Hiding From Life)**

**Hiding From Life**

**Again, I will be eternally grateful if you all would forgive me and offer me a second chance. I hope to not let you down. On a side note, Moonphase will be moved to my livejournal account, seeing as it's not actually fan fiction. It was my first non fan fic story, and I hope to re-work it until I get it right, and besides St. Vladimir's IM (which I have found a renewed interest in) it will become my main focus. I'm sorry if this upsets any of you. I do not know when I will have any of the stories ready for you all to see again, but I promise, they will be better and less confusing. You guys are great, really you are! Please forgive me!**


End file.
